beyondthehorizonsoapfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Original Cast The debut cast of Beyond the Horizon was a relatively small 23 contract characters. The series focused on core families of the Applewhites, Baldwins, Halperin, and the Wilson/Lawless women. Secondary families were the Marks siblings, Valdez brothers, Von Stadt father & son, and Reynoso sisters. Original cast of characters (all contract) #Aviva Reynoso - Christina Chambers #Carina Reynoso - Natalia Livingston #Christian Avery Field - David Evan Smith #Crystal Halperin - Kerry Butler #Eddie Dawson (aka Aurora Borealis) - Jeffrey Carlson #Eleanor Halperin - Catherine Hickland #Fiona Applewhite - Connie Fletcher-Staton #Hattie Wilson - Kate Collins #Henry Von Stadt - Sebastian Roché #James Baldwin - Alec Musser #Jenna Baldwin - Kari Wuhrer #Julia Lawless - Melissa Archer #Leo Von Stadt - Jeff Branson #Rachel Marks - Sherri Saum #Ramon Valdez - Kamar de los Reyes #Rebecca Halperin - Lindze Letherman #Rodney Applewhite - Forbes March #Rolo Valdez - Ignacio Serricchio #Shawn Marks - Tobias Truvillion #Terrence Applewhite - Walt Willey #Theodore Baldwin - John Ingle #Thomas Baldwin - Bobby Steggert #Tiffany Lawless - Ambyr Childers The original recurring cast was established as small, with only two noted characters, Charles Halperin (John Schneider), who was established as dying shortly before the series debuted, and Esther Wilson (Kathleen Widdoes), who actually did not appear in 2007 at all, and ended up making her debut in the spring of the following year, despite being billed as recurring since the series premiere. 2007 Additions Beyond the Horizon's debut in November 2007 and initial contract cast debuting at different points throughout the show's first month (most notably later arrivals of Hattie and Tiffany Lawless, drag queen Aurora Borealis, and private eye Rachel Marks), there wasn't much room, or need, for additional characters within 2007. As a result, only one character was added, in BTH's second month, when attorney Evan Royale (Ian Buchanan) debuted as right-hand man to Henry Von Stadt at Von Stadt International, and as the attorney overseeing the reading of deceased Charles Halperin's will. Creator David Evan Smith considered it an oversight on his part, not including an attorney in his inaugural cast, but did establish Fiona Applewhite as a law student, and quickly rectified his mistake with the introduction of Evan Royale and rapid expansion of his role in 2008. 2008 Cast Changes Beyond the Horizon saw significant growth in its cast in 2008, with several updates. Evan Royale was upgraded from recurring to contract status in February, with his role expanding professionally and romantically throughout the year. Additions to the cast began as early as March 2008, with characters making mention of mysterious businesswoman Lauren Sapphyre, who was discussed for months before debuting on-screen. Contract cast additons for 2008 unfolded as follows: #Evan Royale - Ian Buchanan (February 2008) #Edina Dawson - Ilene Kristen (May 2008) #Lauren Sapphyre - Lynn Herring (July 2008) #Didi Dawson - Kelli Giddish (August 2008) #Trevor Allen - Tuc Watkins (August 2008) #Dana Worthy - Brittany Underwood (September 2008) #Dominic Soletti - William Shew (December 2008) The recurring cast saw significant expansion in BTH's first full year, with Charles Halperin continuing to make ghostly appearances, the introduction of Von Stadt International's nefarious masked men Dominic Soletti (who went on-contract at the end of the year) and Ford Collins (David Chisum) in March 2008, Julia's ex, NYPD Detective Nathan Weber (Jason Thompson) also in March 2008, and Esther Wilson finally debuting in April 2008. Aviva Reynoso began to unravel mentally in May 2008, which led to several recurring characters joining the show as a part of her expanded story, including Aviva's mother Lucia Reynoso (Jaclyn Smith), and psychiatrist Dr. Lynn West (Minae Noji). Aviva's alternate personality Ava's attack on Rachel Marks facilitated a short-term guest appearance by the Marks siblings' fashionista mother Valentina Gembressi (Vanessa Williams) for a handful of episodes. The first contract cast exit was original character Terrence Applewhite (Walt Willey), when the character deteriorated and died from complications from AIDS in October 2008. Terrence made several post-mortem appearances as subconscious manifestations for husband Christian Avery Field, and son Rodney Applewhite. To date, this is the only contract cast member to be released from the series since the show's premiere. The November first anniversary episode showed us flashbacks around the death of Charles Halperin, technically the first chronological appearance of Ford Collins, and a first glimpse of mentioned-but-never-seen Herbert Klein (Kin Shriner), the partner of Evan Royale in the Royale & Klein Law Offices. 2009 Cast Changes The early part of 2009 saw no updates to the contract cast, but saw significant strides in the casting of recurring roles. Ford Collins (David Chisum) was written out in February 2009, following his role in the explosion at The Redeye's Heart Healthy Ball. Didi Dawson's storyline exploring her sexual identity as "Daniel" saw potential love interests of Rita (Lauren B. Martin) (who made a brief appearance in late 2008) and Allie (Susan Haskell) cast in a recurring capacity. Jenna Baldwin's scheme to convince Edina Dawson she was terminally ill introduced partner-in-crime Wendell Huckabee (Brian Gaskill) to the recurring roster, and showcased the late Veronica Baldwin (Shelley Burch) as her daughter Jenna's conscience. Jenna's brother James Baldwin saw expansion of his circle of friends, when his old college buddies Darryl "Smooth" Walker (Kiko Ellsworth) and Ty Hennesy (Aaron O'Connell) were cast in March 2009. Legend Kathy Bates was announced as a key recurring player, Dr. Grace Taylor, in the planned baby switch storyline between Hattie Wilson and institutionalized Aviva/Ava Reynoso.